Ranked
Ranked is a game mode in which you play against other players to increase your rank and gain rewards. Like Casual, players compete in one-game playoffs against their opponents. Ranked is a constructed mode—games are played using decks created by the players before the match, built from any cards in their collection. Ranked decks must have at minimum 75 cards, and contain at least 1/3 power cards. Playing Ranked Matches The "Ranked" button on the game's home screen leads to the Ranked mode's deck selection screen. From here, players can select (and edit) their deck and see their current rank progress. Pressing "Play" enters the player into the matchmaking queue. Once an opponent is found, the match begins. After the game, changes to the player's rank and faction progress are displayed, and the winner receives their win reward, before returning to the Ranked deck selection screen. A history of recent games can be found in the Match History screen (Profile → Match History). Selecting a previous match reveals the cards drawn throughout the game, along with the remaining cards in the deck as it ended. Match Rewards The first Ranked or Casual win of each day is rewarded with a pack of the most recent set. In addition, each Ranked win is rewarded with chests as follows: Win tracking is reset each day along with the "First Win of the Day" reward. Player Ranks Winning or losing games in Ranked mode contributes to a player's position in a tiered ranking system. These ranks, in ascending order, are Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Master. Bronze through Diamond are divided into tiers of I, II, and III, I being the highest. Ranking position is tracked in points; each win or loss will add or subtract 10-20 points. Tiers are broken up into 100-point increments, passing that threshold raises the player's rank to the next tier. Losing games will never bring you down in rank (e.g. from Silver to Bronze). Losing can reduce your tier within a rank (e.g. from Silver II to Silver III), but this will not happen within the first three games after moving up a tier. Each player's rank and tier is visible in Ranked matches. Masters Leaderboard After reaching Master, players are placed into a leaderboard where further wins and loses contribute to each player's position within it. The Leaderboards screen (Profile → Chapters) displays the current top 100 players. A toggle lets the player their own position and those of their friends. End of Chapter Rewards and Reset Ranks are tracked throughout each month's Chapter. The top 100 Master-ranked players at the end of each Chapter qualify for the Ranked Masters Challenge, a tournament that rewards a World Championship invitation to its winner. At the end of the month players receive rewards based on their final rank, of packs (of the current set) and premium cards. Player ranks are reset for next Chapter. History The "First Win of the Day" pack reward was introduced in July, 2017, with the introduction of Casual mode and a restructuring of the Chapter rewards. Originally, ranks before Master could be demoted from losses (i.e. from Diamond down to Gold), and all losses were counted towards rank progress. In August 2018, changes were made to protect players' forward progress, removing demotion between ranks and restricting in-rank demotion for the first 3 games after reaching a new tier. Before patch 1.44's update to deck and cosmetics customization, player totems were selected in the Ranked screen. }} Category:Game Modes